


Yes, Please

by Luxes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Makeouts, Premature Ejaculation, Smoking, drunk eridan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxes/pseuds/Luxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So...” You start out, looking down at him huddled over, trying to make himself seem smaller. “Either you're <i>really</i> a morning person, or nobody's ever touched your dick before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Please

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense i've been listening to a lot of maroon 5 lately

It was getting harder and harder to stomach being at this party the longer you had to sit in the far end of the room and watch your ex girlfriend, Aradia, swap spit with her new boyfriend, Equius Zahhak. You'd drown your sorrow out in the beer you were drinking if you didn't feel like you were going to vomit all over the carpet in Karkat's new house. It was his house warming party in celebration of his leap into the fucking adult world after finally bagging the guy of his dreams. You wanted to be a miserable ass, but you knew better than to piss all over his parade. Maybe when he broke in the new digs more you'd puke in his kitchen sink to really welcome him home. Just like in his first apartment.

You and Aradia had split up about 5 months ago, but seeing her with the guy who absolutely hated your guts made you all kinds of infuriated. If you could've taken him in a fight you'd probably deck him right in his chiseled face. But you were sure the guy could rip you in half, so there went _that_ idea down the drain. You groan and take a swig of your beer, continuing to glare at them before somebody carelessly shoves themselves into your side. “Sup, shitstick. You still fixed on that disaster going on over there? You know they aren't gonna work out and she'll eventually come running back to you. They've got no chemistry.” Karkat makes himself comfortable at your side, drinking some orange, fruity smelling beverage probably mixed with vodka out of a plastic, red cup. “She's only dating him for his comically huge dick.” He states, swirling the liquid around in its container.

You sigh and take another gulp of your beer, frowning. “KK, don't talk about her like that. She's not a bad person.” Your shoulders slouch as you say it. You really wanted to believe she was. The break up was your fault. You never paid enough attention to her, got angry when you shouldn't have, and blamed her for a lot of shit. “She deserves somebody better. I'm fucking trash. I'm over the break up, but I just can't believe she picked… _that_ thing to date.”

He punches you in the arm, making you wince. “You're a fucking idiot. You've got people falling at your feet _constantly_ for _some reason_ that is completely unbeknownst to me, and yet you fucking talk like that about yourself. Do you even _know_ how many fuckers are interested in riding your dick and getting into a relationship with you? Like, right now, probably at this party? Shit, even Feferi Peixes was interested in your sorry ass!” He drinks from his cup again, grimacing at the crowd in front of him. He mumbles something but you can't hear it over the music that Dave is blasting through the house. “You're a lucky bastard, Captor. Don't let one girl turn you sour.” He pats your shoulder before skulking away, heading over to mingle with John and Rose across the room.

You sigh, leaving your beer on the window sill behind you as you leave the room, heading out the back door so you can sit and waste time on the back porch. You were hoping to spend some time alone out in there, but somebody seemed to already beat you to the idea. Eridan sits in a chair, leaning back with his feet propped up on the small round table in front of him, bottle in one hand and phone in the other. You want to crawl under a rock and never come out. As if it wasn't bad enough that Aradia was here, you had to deal with Eridan too. Your relationship with the other man was complicated. You hated each other usually, but you were pretty sure the both of you would get it on in seconds if given the opportunity. There were times where you even wanted to ask him out before and after dating Aradia.

But now was not one of those times.

The moment he notices your presence his nose scrunches up and he scowls, groaning loudly. “Great. I escape one problem just to have another walk into the same fuckin' vicinity a' me.” He slams his phone down on the table top, baring his teeth momentarily before taking a swig of whatever he had. You can smell it from where you're standing, so it's probably something strong if his plan is to get drunk. Eridan had a high alcohol tolerance, so you assume he probably brought his own shit to the party.

“Yeah, like I really want to see _your_ face here tonight. If you don't mind, could you keep your snooty comments to yourself so I can enjoy a smoke and wallow in self depreciation for a bit? Thanks.” You stride to the end of the porch, fishing the cigarettes and lighter out of your pockets. You gingerly pull one out and prop it between your lips before bringing the lighter up and flicking it on. Once your cigarette is lit you inhale deeply, taking a long drag from the stick before exhaling through your nose, watching the smoke rise and disappear into the air. You do it a second time, enjoying the bitter taste of nicotine on your tongue, letting it take you away. It's humid as fucking hell because it's August, and even though it's already warm out, the smoke seems to fill you up with a different kind of heat that your far more apt to stew in. Probably because it was slowly killing you.

“So what's got you back here besides the usual anti-social broodin' shit you like to do? You only take the extra long drag when somethin's buggin' you.” You look back at Eridan, raising an eyebrow as he stares boredly at you, drinking from his bottle again before checking his phone for messages. 

You sigh out a puff of smoke, letting it fall into your face. Pushing away from the wooden railing, you walked over to Eridan's table and yank out a seat at the opposite end of him, sitting down and draping an arm over the back of the chair. He moves his feet to the side so that they aren't in the way when you talk. “Like, okay, you hate EQ too right? The guy is fucking ridiculous. He's rude as shit to me and AA, and he's always telling other people what to do, and it fucking pisses me off. How can she even stand being with him? They've been on each other all night like she's got lung cancer and he's an oxygen tank. It's fucking gross.” You grumble, practically biting the butt of your cigarette as you take another drag, calming yourself down. 

Eridan just nods, sipping from his bottle almost thoughtfully as his eyes wander to the house, watching the silhouettes of people through the closed curtains in the windows. “Sounds like a grand ol' time. Equ is fuckin' horrid, but y'know, he's rich an' gets whatever he wants, on top of actually bein' smart. Maybe even smarter than you. She's probably into that.” He clicks his tongue, grimacing. “At least Ara had the decency to fuckin' break up with you before she went off sleepin' with another guy. Even if he does look horribly mutated like some cross breed between a horse an' a human, an' not the cool kind like a centaur or fuckin', some shit like that. I'm talkin' about, what if The Hulk serum was made with like massive amounts a' horse testosterone, an' when he went green he came out lookin' even more dilapidated.” He extends his arms in emphasis, and you almost laugh.

But then he scowls, looking at his phone in distaste as a message pops up. It takes him a few times to unlock the screen, and he squints to try and read it because he doesn't fucking realize his glasses are sitting on his head. You roll your eyes, watching as he pokes in a few words, tongue jutting out between his teeth like he's trying super hard to concentrate on what he's typing, before he eases up and hits send. A little “whoosh!” sound comes from the speaker to let him know it sent. You can only imagine what awful mix of letters and numbers he probably wrote. You can't help but wonder who he's texting. He puts his phone down and scratches his head, finally noticing his glasses and pulling them down to rest back on his face. “Hey, Sol, I got a personal question for ya.” He says, leaning back and staring at the stars.

You take a small drag, a little more than halfway done with your cigarette now. You pull it from your lips, tapping the ash off into the ashtray by Eridan's feet as you reply, “Shoot.”

“Why doesn't the person I like wanna be with me? Am I ugly?” He asks, and it's so innocent you almost cringe. He must be close to being drunk because Eridan doesn't just simply _ask_ a question without having some kind of motive behind it. When he's drunk he tends to get vulnerable and honest. 

You lean back in your chair again, bringing a foot up to rest on your leg comfortably. “You're not ugly, ED. You're just a bitch, that's why people don't like dating you. You need somebody who presents a challenge to your personality. Like VK did.” Or you.

He tilts his head back down to narrow his eyes at you, frowning, clearly unhappy with your response. “Yeah, but you're a bitch an' look at all the people kissin' your ass. You've had, like...” He mouths off some names silently, counting on his fingers. “Like, 4 or 5 people interested in datin' you! I must be doin' somethin' wrong. How can I even compete...” He gets a puzzled look on his face, staring at the five digits on his hand before clenching them into a fist and finishing off the rest of his drink with a sigh. He pulls his legs down and plants his feet onto the ground, beginning to stand up, only to wobble hilariously. He grips the end of the table for support, grumbling, and you roll your eyes before putting out the rest of you cigarette and making your way over to him to help him stand. “Ugh, don't touch me.” He groans, but leans into you regardless when you drape his arm over your shoulders and stick a hand on his waist to steady him. You help him over to the recycling bin to toss out the glass bottle and then down the stairs of the porch, making your way to the gate. “Where're we goin'?” He asks, slurring slightly.

“Dude, I'm taking you home. You can't just pass out in KK's lawn furniture during his house warming party. We all need to make sacrifices. Yours is taking your depressed, drunken stupor and bringing it home where it belongs. Mine is not blowing chunks all over his couch just because I'm pissed.” You also needed an excuse to get away from the party. When you reach your car and unlock the doors, you buckle Eridan into the front seat. He swats your hands away and insists that he can do it himself, but you've already got him strapped in and he's yammering on about something else by the time he notices it's done.

You've barely even got a buzz going (who gets drunk over half a can of watered down alcohol at your age?), so you're safe to drive. Eridan's house is about a 10 minute ride from Karkat's, and you make sure to go slow so that you don't give the other man motion sickness. You don't want him throwing up in your seat. Or worse.

And by worse you mean him opening up the passenger door and dangling out the side of your car screaming profanities into the night.

“Eridan, what the _fuck!_ ” You slam on the breaks in the middle of the street and his head almost hits the inside of the car frame before he slingshots back into the seat.

“Ow...” 

“Close it. Right now. What the fuck is wrong with you?” You seethe and he pouts, reaching over to grab the door and puling it shut. It doesn't lock, and he tries it again, fumbling around with the thing. You slap a hand over your face and unbuckle yourself, putting on the emergency lights before crawling over Eridan and putting the God damn _child safety latch_ up on the inside of the door before shutting it loudly, locking it. “Don't ever do that again. You want me to get a ticket or something? I should dump your ass out right here on the curb and let you walk home, idiot.” You scold him as you shift back into your seat and buckle in, turning off the flashing lights and beginning to drive.

You glance over at Eridan and he remains there, silent, frowning with his brow furrowed tightly and a light blush on his cheeks. You sigh and turn on the radio, tuning in to some hip hop bullshit that you think he'd enjoy to try and lighten the mood and make the ride go faster.

He quietly hums to the songs and sways in his seat until you arrive at his house, pulling into the driveway and parking before turning off the car. He whines when the radio turns off. “That was m'favorite one.” He complains, tiredly, looking passed you and to the walkway leading up to his porch. He goes to open his door, forgetting that you latched it, and sighs loudly when it doesn't open no matter how much he tinkers. “ _Soool_ , your door's broken.”

“It's not opening because you're a fucking moron.” You hop out and make your way over to Eridan' side, opening the door for him and sputtering as he stumbles out of it and into your arms. “Jesus Christ, ED.” His arms wrap around your neck and you blush, his body pressed against yours. This is way too close for your comfort, and frankly you'd rather him be sober if he's going to ever do this to you. You push him away, steadying him at your side instead and helping him to his door, taking the keys from his hand when he attempts to unlock it and fails. “I didn't think it was possible for you to be even more useless, but here it is. You've done it. Good job, asshole.” You nearly drag him into the house as he attempts to rag doll in your arms and make it harder for you to pull him.

Your legs end up getting tangled in his and the two of you go tumbling down onto the floor, cursing. You wince and roll onto your back, sitting up and rubbing your knees. “That fuckin' sucked.” Eridan whimpers beside you, pushing himself until he's sitting on his butt, rubbing his nose.

“You think? God, you're unbelievable. Why do you always have to make everything _impossible?_ ” 

“'Cause it's fuckin' easier gettin' on top a' you from down here, fuckin' _duh_ , Sol.” He states before suddenly crawling into your lap, legs on either side of you, and your brain comes full stop.

“Whoa, easy there, sea biscuit.” He puts his hands on your chest and you grip his shoulders, yanking him back. “ED, you're drunk.” You slide out from under him, ears burning. You were so not in the mood to deal with drunk people throwing themselves at you. You were not the sad fuck. Sollux Captor had at least _some_ self respect, and that came in the form of not having pity sex with a sloshed Eridan Ampora. You stand and tug him to his feet, getting behind him and pushing him further into the living room until you reach the couch, generously shoving him so he trips and collapses onto it. “I'll get you a bucket or something.”

Eridan growls something under his breath and turns so he's laying in his back, arms folded over his chest. “I'm not _that_ drunk,” he calls out defensively while you're rummaging in his kitchen, deciding to go with the small, plastic recycling bin he kept by the fridge.

“You threw half of your body outside a moving vehicle. I think you're more than a little drunk.” You reply as you walk back into the room, placing the basket on the floor by the couch. Your stomach swims with something unsettling when you see him sit up and pull his legs to his chest, fishing out his phone to respond to a text message. You wonder what other kind of shenanigans he gets himself into when he's like this, and you can only assume they aren't good ones. “You're worse than I am.” He glares up at you for your comment before going back to typing furiously. “Who've you been arguing with all night?” You ask, sitting down on the couch and keeping your eyes on his phone. He self consciously tries to cover it with his hands.

“Vris has been textin' me all about this hot guy she's been tryin' to bag at the bar an' I know she's just doin' it 'cause I'm single an' it pisses me off an' makes me feel like shit. Even when I tell her I don't care she still insists on sendin' me pics of him, an' she thinks showin' me how hot his friend is, is gonna make me feel better or somethin' about the guy I like not even acknowledgin' that my feelin's fuckin' exist.” He grits his teeth, dropping his phone onto the floor. “I'm done respondin' to her though.” He hugs his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them, staring up at you. “You really think I'm not ugly?” He asks, changing the subject, and you sigh, dragging your hands down your face.

“You're insufferable.”

“I ain't hearin' a no.” He smirks and waggles his eyebrows at you, making you grimace.

“Try again when you're not plastered, ED.” You pat his foot and he huffs, laying back down and plopping his legs over your lap.

“At least talk to me 'til I pass out then, jackass.” He demands, sulking.

You could agree to do that much. It's not like you wanted to go back to Karkat's house and sit around watching Aradia and Equius suck each other's faces off anyway. And going home sounded kind of depressing. “Alright, tell me about this guy that you like then. Who is it? Anybody I know?” You don't know if you're asking because you're genuinely curious, or because you're maybe a bit jealous.

He gives you a look of almost disbelief, raising his eyebrows. “You're kiddin', right? Sol, I'm pretty sure I just insinuated for you to fuck me no more than, like, 5 minutes ago. Are you dumb?” You blink, taken aback and slightly offended. He makes a motion towards you with his hand, sighing. “Why don't you take a fuckin' guess, genius.”

“You've got to be shitting me. It's me?” You scoff, leaning back into the couch. “Don't joke around like that. You hate me. I put my arm around you before to keep you from falling on your ass and you said 'Ugh, don't touch me'.”

“Love blooms in the strangest a' places, Sollux Captor.” He waves his arms above his head, mocking some kind of mythical gesture. “Mine happened to be 3 years ago durin' that game a' Twister Fef made us play.”

Oh, God. You remember that. It was a few months before you started dating Aradia. She got the 4 of you together for drinks at her apartment, and Feferi decided it would be a _fantastic_ idea to bring Twister. It ended with a very drunk Eridan and a very drunk _you_ smushed together on the mat and snogging. The girls thought it was hilarious. You, on the other hand, had thoughts about the guy for a _long_ time after that. But he avoided you like the plague and got into more fights than necessary with you whenever you got the chance to talk, so you assumed he wasn't interested. “That's kind of a long time to hold onto a crush.”

“An' now you understand my dilemma. Congrats.” He gives you a slow clap before yawning. “Y'know, now that we're both available we could totally date. Or be fuck buddies. Whatever. One or… the other.” Eridan casually suggests, closing his eyes. “Both would be cool. I think kissin' again would be... ideal...” He trails off, mumbling some incoherent things as he begins to nod off, and you try not to think about how idiotic this is. 

“We'll see, ED.” You pat his knee and pull out your phone, starting up a game on it to keep yourself busy while you listen to him breathe softly in his sleep.

### 

You woke up feeling groggy and still half asleep, groaning into your pillow as you wrapped your arms around it tiredly and buried your face into it, trying to avoid the morning light glaring through the window and into your face.

“Mmn...” A tiny moan came from above you and your eyes shot open, your body going stiff. You quickly looked around, realizing you were still in Eridan's house, and the thing you currently had your face smothered in was the other man's stomach. You were laying between his legs and practically clinging to his waist. Your cheeks flushed immediately as you realized what you were doing and you slowly released your grip on him as you sat up, trying not to wake him. You must've fallen over in your sleep or something. The last thing you remembered was answering a strange text message from Karkat while struggling to keep yourself awake. Something about how he knew you'd end up bumping butts with Eridan one of these days. It was weird. You don't want to think about it anymore and push that image way into the back of your mind.

Successfully sliding your arms out, you grip the couch to hold yourself up, hovering awkwardly above him. One of his legs were wrapped around one of yours, making it kind of difficult to move away or sit back. You huff in frustration, wondering how you were going to escape this. Your best bet was to probably just… 

“ED. Hey, ED.” You called quietly, trying to get his attention as calmly as possible.

He couldn't hear you. He was totally out. You sighed and absentmindedly studied him as he slept. One arm was draped over the arm of the couch, the other rested on his chest. He looked peaceful, hair a bit disheveled from running his fingers through it all night, and lips slightly parted. He'd forgotten to take off his glasses. You swallowed dryly, lingering on his lips a bit longer than you should have and unconsciously licking your own. Something ached and stung inside of your chest. Eridan was really attractive. And soft, you'd discovered. Your memory of what it was like when you macked on him drunkenly all those years ago was a bit hazy, but seeing him like this gave you an inkling to how it felt. You don't know if you were interested in dating him, but maybe you'd reconsider getting into bed with him now that he wasn't wasted. Friends with benefits was a thing you could maybe get into. He did say he liked you...

You could barely even believe that you were actually thinking about this shit.

“Eridan. Get up!” You call out, louder now, and he flinches in his sleep, closing his mouth as he clenches his jaw.

“M'up, I swear...” He squeezes his eyes, yawning and lifting his arms above his head as he stretches under you. The hem of his shirt hikes up and you can see his waist line, so you avert your eyes, trying to pretend like you weren't ogling. His tongue sticks out to wet his lips and he shudders, making a face. “m'outh tastes like somethin' fuckin' awful.” He mumbles, beginning to open his eyes.

“Don't freak out.” You quickly say, and he blinks stupidly when he sees you, staring. His eyes travel down, observing the position the two of you were in very carefully. “We kinda just ended up this way. I was gonna move, but you're just as annoying in your sleep as you are when you're awake, apparently.” You shift your leg so he gets the hint and he lightly blushes, unwinding his from yours so that you can move it freely. Thank God, because you think your foot was starting to fall asleep.

“W-Well, that's one way to wake up in the mornin'.” He stutters before clearing his throat, pulling his shirt back down and adjusting his glasses. “Shit, what happened? I don't really remember a lot. Did we uh… do anythin' indecent?” He asks, trying to comprehend the situation. He looks worried, and it's obvious he at least recalls persisting you for sex last night. You make a show of rolling your eyes because you can still picture how ridiculous he was, crawling into your lap and pouting.

“Yeah, we had hot, steamy butt sex and then I took the time to dress both of us before unceremoniously falling asleep on top of you on your couch.” You reply sarcastically, beginning to stretch out your leg to get the feeling back in it. “I don't fuck drunk people, ED. You were giving me mixed signals anyway. First you were telling me not to touch you, then you were trying to get in my pants, and then you were ranting my ear off about VK and your big man crush on me. It was a disaster. _You_ were a disaster.” You say bluntly, causing him to flinch. He makes some sort of expression you can't read because he doesn't look at you for a good minute.

“Can you not give me the whole douchebag routine for, like, 2 fuckin' minutes? It's already embarrassin' enough that I had to be dragged home by you. Tryin' to throw myself at you is just the icin' on the cake a' humiliatin' things I must've done. Speakin' a' which, you can _get off of me_ , by the way. Unless you like bein' better acquainted with my crotch.” He shies away from you, trying to sound angry but failing. You have a sneaking suspicion that he probably wants to pursue something regarding his feelings but is too prideful or scared to talk about it. You'd almost feel bad if he wasn't such a complete tool. You've known Eridan long enough to read through his shitty emotions anyway. When you don't move, he grumps. “ _Sollux_ ,” he warns, propping himself up on his elbows. You don't budge.

Instead, you lean towards him, and his eyes widen when you reach out and pinch the end of his glasses, pushing them up his nose. “Okay, look,” You start, huffing irritably. “I'm gonna make this short and simple. Don't make it all fucking dramatic and complicated like you do with _everything_ that presents itself to you. Do you actually like me? Like, as in interested in going out with me?” You ask, giving him a very flat, serious stare.

His cheeks flush deeply and he looks to the side, fiddling with his rings almost instantly. He murmurs something bashfully under his breath that you can't hear, but you don't really need to. His eyes go half lidded and he sullenly nods, looking absolutely chagrined. You acknowledge his response with a very sharp, intelligent _grunt_ , beginning to move away. That's all you needed to know. It gave you something to work with. Maybe you weren't super psyched about starting a relationship, but you and Eridan had pretty alright chemistry (he was a bitch, you were a douche, it worked), and he even said he wanted to date. Maybe you could make this happen, go with him to breakfast, see how it played out-

His hand grips your shirt and you freeze, looking down at him as he prevents you from getting away. He makes eye contact for a brief second before averting his gaze. He seems to be struggling with confidence, an issue he normally doesn't have, awkwardly opening and closing his mouth a few times like he's trying to find the right words to say. It's not often that Eridan is speechless. “I don't actually mind if you stay like this, either.” He admits.

The ache in your chest comes back as you stare at him, holding your breath. 3 options currently presented themselves to you here:

 

Comfort the man with cuddles and sentimental, romantic bullshit.

Make the fuck out with him.

Run as fast and as far away as you possibly could before it was too late.

 

His eyes wander back up to yours and he bites his bottom lip, looking tentative. You decide to screw everything and go with option 2: Make the fuck out with him. You slide up the couch so that you're at eye level with him, and his hands are already moving towards your head, fingers lacing around the back of your neck as you lean towards him. Your lips brush against his and he sniffs, making an unhappy sound in the back of his throat. “You smell like an ash tray.” 

You slowly pull away, glaring at him. “Just be glad my taste buds are so fucked I won't be able to smell your nasty morning breath.” He frowns and you lean back in, getting close, pressing your lips against his. He's soft, and you weren't lying when you said you wouldn't be able to taste anything. All that lingers is the old smoke from the cigarette you had last night. Eridan doesn't seem to care, despite his previous comment, sinking into the cushions and tilting his head for you so you can deepen the kiss. You glide your tongue over his bottom lip and he shivers, opening his mouth, giving you permission to slip your tongue in. 

He squirms under you, mewling softly as your tongue explores his mouth and your hands wander down to his waist, bodies pressing together warmly. Eridan kisses you earnestly, fingers threading through your hair. You wonder for a very brief moment what the fuck you are doing, but you quickly come to the conclusion that you don't really care because kissing Eridan feels really nice, especially when he takes your lip between his teeth and tugs it amorously. His skin is cool and smooth under your hands when you slide them up his shirt, and his lips are soft, like they've never been chapped once in his entire life. Yours are totally opposite, rough with light callouses from years of biting and fussing with them.

Your hands rest on his sides as he arches into you, whining when you break the kiss and pull away from him. You line little butterfly kisses down his jaw and nuzzle into his neck, taking the opportunity to breathe in his scent. He smells like vodka and lavender. You plant a kiss on his neck, feeling him shudder, searching for what the most sensitive spot is. It's at the base of his neck, so after teasing it a bit with your lips and pulling a few whimpers out of him, you cup your mouth over the area and begin to suck. He lightly gasps and squirms under you, hips rolling against yours. You squeeze his waist and try not to smirk as you push him down into the cushions, grinding against him.

Eridan lets out a breathy moan, his hands moving down to your shoulders and gripping them tightly. You suck a bit harder before releasing the skin, satisfied with the mark you've left. You go looking for a second spot quickly, running your lips along his throat carefully, finding a patch just under his jaw that seems to tickle him most. He tilts his head back to give you access after you nudge him with your nose, and you get to work, enjoying the many sounds coming from him. Another roll of your hips elicits a needier, more heated groan from him. “S-Sol...” He complains impatiently, bucking into you. You slip your hands down to grab his thighs, which fit rather snugly in your grip. You give them a light squeeze before moving your palms up to his ass, pulling him flush against you as you grope it shamelessly. You can just tell his cheeks are getting redder by how hot the skin on his neck gets. 

You finish leaving your second mark on him, and his hands fly to your face, cupping it carefully as he tugs you up, trapping your lips into another kiss. His breath is hot against your mouth, panting wantonly. Instinctively your hands begin to caress his waist and along his sides, traveling higher until you're palming his chest while his shirt lifts with your movements. It's something you'd done a million times to Aradia, so it feels vastly different when you do it on somebody who doesn't have breasts. Regardless of him being totally flat and lacking such things, the skin and muscle there are still extremely sensitive. Eridan arches into your hands while he wraps his arms around your neck. You pull away from him with a wet sound and he moans sweetly, your thumbs rubbing his nipples delicately. They perk under your touch and you glance down to get a peak at them. They're cute, pink little things that blend into his pale skin, seeming to darken at the tips when they harden. 

Your head is feeling delightfully fuzzy as you watch his expressions carefully. His eyes are closed, brow knitted together tightly, and he's red from his nose to the tips of his ears. His eyebrows twitch each time you grind your hips against his and he lets his mouth hang open, breathing heavily. There's a neediness in the tone of his voice as he whimpers your name, and it has your stomach doing flip flops, a heat pooling at the bottom of your abdomen. “Eridan,” You find yourself calling his name in silent question, and he audibly gulps when you do, eyes fluttering open to look at you. You catch his icy blue eyes for a second before dipping your head, beginning to run your lips along his collar bone and hiking his shirt higher up. He gasps, arms releasing your neck so his fingers can find their way through your hair, massaging behind your ears. You've no complaints – it feels good, even when he grips your locks a bit too tight.

"Yes, _please..._ " He whimpers, answering you. Kissing his chest, your hands make their way back down to his pants and quickly start undoing his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them down passed his thighs. You weren't really planning on doing it with him, but he's shown you more than enough interest in wanting to have sex, and you're getting a lot harder from this than you care to admit or had intended. You trail your fingers down his inner thigh, making him tremble. He doesn't protest and you dip your fingers lower, palming him through his boxers. He sucks in a breath, easing into your touch, and you rub him a few more times before slipping your hand down the front of his underwear, gently wrapping your fingers around his bare length. 

His body tenses almost immediately and he jolts, startling you and causing you to look up. “W-Wai- Sollux!” His breath hitches as he untangles his fingers from your hair, looking down in almost a panic. You blink curiously, gently pressing your thumb against the base of his tip as you carefully squeeze it. He writhes beneath you, beginning to push his hands against your shoulders, but it's too late.

His eyes snap closed and he curls in, tilting his head down to try and hide his face, reluctantly letting out a tiny, pitiful squeal as he spills over your hand and onto his stomach.

Aside from his knees shaking, he doesn't move, and you don't either, save for pulling your hand away to wipe your fingers off on your jeans.

“So...” You start out, looking down at him huddled over, trying to make himself seem smaller. “Either you're _really_ a morning person, or nobody's ever touched your dick before.”

“Jesus _fuck_ , Sol!” He shoves you back and you raise an eyebrow, watching as he hastily pulls his pants up, face red as a tomato. “I can't _believe_ that just happened, I told you to wait, you fuckin' ass!” He yells, flustered. You snort, failing to hold back a laugh, and he punches you in the arm. “Stop laughin' at me, it's not fuckin' funny, you son of a bitch!”

“Holy shit, it's _a little_ funny, ED,” You reply while chuckling. “You know, you were actually kinda cute there for a whole 5 seconds when you were coming.” Eridan opens his mouth to probably yell at you again but you cut him off by covering his mouth with yours, swallowing whatever sounds he had to make. He melts into you and you push your tongue passed his lips, frenching him very briefly before breaking the kiss with a wet pop. Eridan lays there, starstruck, and you admire your handiwork with smug satisfaction. You could get used to doing that. It was a much easier way of shutting him up.

He then groans miserably and covers his face with a pillow, muffling something into it. He sighs, taking a few moments to calm down, grumbling lowly when you pull his shirt down over his stomach to protect yourself from unmentionables when you lay down on him. He's just going to change anyway, so not like it matters. Or that you care.

“I hate you so much.” You hear him mumble as he lifts the pillow off his face, hitting you on the head with it. “Don't think you can get all fuckin' cuddly with me after that!” He protests and you wrap your arms around him obnoxiously, motorboating his flat chest. He yelps and swats at you, shouting. “What the fuck, Sol!? You're the worst, most immature piece a' shit I've ever known. I can't believe I let you seduce me! _God_.” He says, exasperated, and tries to pry you off of him but to no avail. 

“Out of all the words anybody has ever used to describe something I've done, 'seduce' has _never_ been one of them.” You chide, grinning mischievously. He mumbles and moans in defeat, draping his arms over his eyes. “You wanted Sollux Captor, now you've got him. Prepare to be annoyed on levels you couldn't even dream were possible.”

“I'm regrettin' this already… How do I ship you back to whatever part a' Hell you were spawned from?”

“Sorry, all purchases are non-refundable.”


End file.
